Colours of our Eyes
by Phantastische
Summary: An AU where only people with the same hair and eye colour are allowed to be together


It was never meant to get this way. We were never meant to fall in love. We were never meant to hang on every word and constantly have eyes glow a perfect shade of scarlet. We were never supposed to enjoy the times our hands accidently bumped and we certainly weren't supposed to intertwine our fingers to find they fit oh so perfectly together. We were never meant to become what we are, but we did. We fell; harder than we ever dreamed was physically possible. If only it was accepted…and legal.

They always told me that things would turn out a certain way at a certain time because that was the way things just, well went. There was a connection you would notice the instant you made eye contact. It was set in stone. Every person had a soul mate and that was the person you waited for.

Love isn't really an issue, not this day in age. They say back in the old days, you actually had everyone to choose from. It didn't matter who they were or what they looked like. Somehow along the way, we evolved into what the human race is today. Somehow are bodies have narrowed things down so far, doing the work for us.

Now you can't just walk around and be with whoever you damn well please. There are criteria you need to follow. 'Soul mates' have three very distinct things in common. They have the same exact hair colour, down to a tee. Their eyes are the same colour, before the emotions show through that is. And finally, when they touch for the first time, there is a spark. And I'm talking a physical spark. It shoots up off of the two people and shocks them, but it isn't painful, not in the least.

Growing up, everyone around me found their person. My friends' eyes started to glow a deep shade of red around each other. Soon, I was the only one left who hadn't found that feeling. It was unfair. I wanted to hold someone and spoil them. I wanted to know what love felt like.

Dating was outlawed a while ago. Since there was a soul mate out there for you, there was no point in 'shopping around'. If you didn't find your soul mate, this made life almost unbearable. Craving something that you couldn't have was hard enough, adding on the possibility of jail on top of that was terrifying. It stopped me from going against what my body desired. That was until I met him.

Phil. There's no other way to describe him perfectly other than his name. He's just, Phil. My Phil to be specific. I had bumped into him at Uni; we both were running to class, not looking where we were going. We hadn't properly looked at each other until we stood up, handing the correct books to the respective owner. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. Unlike anything else I had ever seen before. His black hair framed his face in the utmost perfect way. His body was tall and lean, just how I liked.

Before I could even get my name out, I noticed his eyes glow purple; the universal sign of lust. I felt my cheeks burning, pink tinting them all over. I reached my hand out and offered my name. My voice was wavering; the last thing I could do was keep a steady tone. I was nervous and my eyes showed that. He commented on the orange they had become.

After that first meeting, we became inseparable. To anyone on the outside, we appeared simply as close friends. Only when we were in private did we allow our eyes to glow the shade of love. We never had to say those three little words, but we both knew. Colours made that easy.

One time we slipped. I had brought him round to dinner and he secretly held my hand under the table. The sudden contact caused my eyes to glow. My mother pulled me aside after everything was cleaned up to reiterate what she had told me my whole life. I played along, but the last thing I needed was more pressure on Phil and I's relationship.

Years had passed and we both never attempted to find our soul mates. Nothing could convince me that the person I fell asleep next to wasn't that man I was meant to be with. I was content with the illegal life I was living, and more than content with the man in my arms.

My parents started to worry. They thought that this 'friendship' had gone too far. They wanted grandchildren. They wanted me to live the life I was meant to have. My brother found his soul mate ages ago; they all figured my phase with Phil would grow out with time. I knew in my heart it wasn't a phase. Love pulsed through my veins at the single thought of Phil.

When we moved in together, my parents worry turned cold. They no longer cared that I was their son who was in love. I was a law breaker. That was all they could see when they looked at me; that and my red eyes whenever anyone brought up Phil's name.

It's been hard. In order to be with each other, we had to give up everything we've ever known. Our family, our friends, our respect for the rules. However, when he falls asleep in my arms with that adorable little smile on his face, it's alright. I'd run anywhere if it means getting to keep my life with him. I'd risk jail every day of my life if it means I can hold him right now.

I never understood what love was. I begged for it all throughout my teen years. Watching as Phil comes into our room in the morning with a plate full of breakfast and a grin on his face, listening to his heartbeat while I'm lying on his chest, the warmth felt through my body as he kisses me, it's the love I always longed for. It's the love I knew I needed and I wouldn't want it with anybody else.


End file.
